Smother Me
by chuchiwan
Summary: Axel should pick his clothes up off the floor so him and Roxas wouldn't even be fighting... Wasn't their tenth anniversary just around the corner? An Akuroku Day one-shot (rated M just to be safe)


**Hello~ happy Akuroku day! :D this is their 10th anniversary, can you believe it? (the release date of kingdom hearts II was 2005 so that's what i'm going after)**

 **this is a short one-shot with fluff, romance, humor, and some Roxas-angst. (implied underage relationship in the past) don't like. don't read.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Smother Me**

The sheets were always these thick uncomfortable things that made the room too stuffy and it didn't help Axel always clung to me at night. With a huff I threw his arm off my waist and pushed the sheets off me. Time to get ready for work… but as I took my first couple of steps towards the bathroom I tipped over a pile of clothes laying on the floor.

"Axel! Why the heck do you never put your dirty clothes in a hamper?" there was a groan from the bed, something like 'Yeah yeah yeah.' that ass. This was defiantly not the first time I'd tripped over his shit, for the last five years it's become a sort of morning ritual. I'd trip over his stuff and one of three things would happen depending on how work was the day before, he'd either laugh at me like a bastard, me yelling at him would somehow turn him on and most of the time he'd be punched in the face… of there was the third reaction… we'd fight about it stupidly… and it looked like it was the third reaction that morning.

I picked the disgustingly filthy clothes up, but I wasn't going to put them in the hamper for him. No. I threw them at him. The outlines of arms and legs flailing about in the sheets until he fell off the bed on the other side with a loud 'thud' was entertaining… The room was quiet for a moment before Axel's grumpy looking face peeked over the mattress. "What the fuck, Roxas." I stared at him for a moment then threw the last pair of his underwear in his face "Pick up your clothes." he threw the underwear back at me and stumbled to his feet lazily scratching his head as he made his way around the bed. "Why you always got to be so bitchy in the morning?" "Why do you always leave your clothes on the floor?" "Look. I don't have time for this, I gotta get ready."

Beginning the day never went over smoothly between us. But Axel never really stayed mad at me…right? It's seems he had, indeed stayed mad at me this time as he gave me an irritated look while I sipped the horrible coffee at the table. I seriously only drank it so I wouldn't fall asleep at the office. "What." "Oh it's nothing." I didn't have time for this shit.. With a sigh I stood and glared down at him "Look, if you're still pouting because of what I said earlier-" what was that face? I don't think I'd ever seen it before…he looked a little constipated. "I'm not 'pouting', Roxas." I stared at him for a bit longer before heading over to the sink and set my dishes in it. "If you say so… I'm heading out." "Bye." I hesitated by the front door… I felt weird…. Something was off, but if I didn't hurry, Larxene would bitch at me all day. With that in mind I turned and left Axel to brood.

My suspicions were confirmed when I stepped inside two minutes late and she launched over her desk (revealing more than I ever wanted to see as her black skirt flew up) and racked her nails over my cheek with her other hand pulling roughly on my shoulder so she was side hugging me. "Good morning, Roxas~ do you know what time it is?" god she was so fucking scary. "I know I'm late but-" she laughed like the psycho bitch she is and pushed me away from her… What I wouldn't give to be able to rip those annoying anntana-like bangs of her and not have my head cut off. "Yeah I don't wanna hear your stupid excuses. Just get to work, fag." yeah…Larxene is the devil… Seriously.

After making the short walk to my desk, I plopped down with a groan and berried my head on the cold plastic wood. Axel had gotten me this job at a small time book illustration company through Larxene who happened to be the daughter of the owners… yeah, Larxene and Axel were friends in high school… she had hated me even more back then because of her -then- unrequited feelings for him…but I half way hooked her up with her fiancé, Marluxia… so there was that…

"Whoa… I can literally feel your irritation, what's up?" I lifted my head and smile as best as I could at my desk-mate across from me "Oh hey, Xion…" my head hit the desk again and I felt her reach passed our back-to-back computers and patted my head… Being my one and only friend (Besides Axel's friends that I had become friends with because of him) I allowed her to for a moment but swatting her hand away weakly and raising my head just enough to see the computer screen and open the project I was working on at that time. "C'mon, can't you tell me? Please?" "Not really much to tell…" I started writing out some butt kissing message to the author "I tripped over some of Axel's shit again this morning and we got in a little spat." she had turned back to her work as well but looked over to me concerned before turning back to her screen.

"You usually don't get hung up on that kind of thing." of course she had seen through my lie. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking my frustration out on my bangs in particular that kept shifting over and covering my eyes annoyingly "It's just… Today he didn't bounce back to his obnoxious-self… he was kinda aloof…" she looked fully to me and I couldn't help but feel nervous under her blank stare but she turned away slightly as she held her chin in a dramatic rendition of thinking "Hmm… maybe he was just thinking…?" I rolled my eyes and looked back to the screen "Axel doesn't think.- but right before I left he gave me this really strange expression… Like, my chest hurt a little when I saw it… Is that even normal?" "Well… yeah… but this sounds like it might turn into a real fight if you don't do some damage control." "What's 'damage control'?" "…I have no idea… I've only heard it on TV but I know it's something like 'You need to attack the problems between you two and hug it out'."

"That sounds really dumb." that's the one thing I always hated about talking with Xion… she always made our conversations all flowery and girly… talking about 'feelings' arg. I would rather vomit my heart out before discussing that.. She shrugged "Sometimes relationships can be 'dumb' you both need to somehow break this cycle of you tripping over his clothes or something. "

I'm gonna save us a lot of time and not describe every second of me working and start back up as I unlocked the front door to our house… That's right, as soon as we both had finished up with collage, I must've been high or something because we bought a house together. As expected Axel wasn't home yet so I plopped down on the couch that smelled like Axel (because it had originally been Axel's bed in his old apartment) and turned the TV on to fill the room with some kind of sound. I opened up my laptop to do some more work shit when I stopped … ehh… gotta change into something less stuffy, so I sat my laptop on the coffee table and went into the bedroom…hmmm… Axel's freakishly huge shirt or one of my many white shirts that had gotten stained? Ppffft. My shirt of course… I wasn't going to reward him for being an unresponsive ass that morning.

Just as I crawled back onto the couch I heard the familiar jingle of Axel's keys in the door. I pulled my laptop into my lap and waited for him to come in and plop down on the couch trying to take up the whole thing… but instead he sluggishly made his way to the leather arm chair. He hated that chair, what the hell was going on? "So… How was work?" I tried awkwardly, what? The whole chair thing was throwing me off okay? He shrugged and looked to the TV… umm… oookkkaayy? For the second time I sat my laptop down on the coffee table. No way in hell I was going to get anything done with an atmosphere worst than a murder scene.

"Axel, seriously if your still mad about this morning, just say so." "I'm not mad about that." I groaned and sat back into the couch more "Then what are you mad about?" finally Axel looked over at me with a raised eyebrow "Roxas, I'm really not mad about anything." then why haven't you called me 'Roxy' annoyingly all day? Was what my mind was screaming at him but I just turned my head back to my computer before picking it back up.

Not once did he interrupt me with his useless chatter about his day… but I missed it… oh god did I miss it… nothing. The TV and the sound of me typing filled the room to the point of bursting, but just as it was about to, Axel got up "I'll go make dinner." and when he walked out of the room everything deflated. Being the annoyed boyfriend that I am I got up and followed him in, leaning against the counter watching him dig around in the fridge… what should I do? I was kinda getting weird vibes off Axel… and you know what? I just threw my hands up in surrender "I'm going to bed." "You don't want-" "Nope." and that was the end of that… when Axel came to bed two hours later, instead of wrapping his arm around me his back faced mine and shit… had I really messed up our relationship somehow?

The next few days I spent in a giant, girly pity-party. Was Axel treating me weirdly because he wanted to get me to beg for him to be his stupid-self again? Or was it really the end…?

"Roxas… Maybe you should try talking to him again." Xion sounded actually depressed, almost as depressed as I felt. She's one of those people that take on other's problems like there hers, there was this desperate looked in her sharp blue eyes I couldn't stand the sight of so instead I focused at something random on my desk, like the little calendar with pictures of palm trees at sunset lining the top. "I already tried, Xion… I just don't know what to do anymore… maybe he wants to leave-" "Don't think like that-" "No really, maybe he does… If he asks to break it off then fine."

Xion smacked my hand (since that was the only part of me within reach) "Stop! You're going to make me cry!" by the looks of her watery eyes she wasn't lying. I shrugged and was about to go back to work when I noticed the date; August 10th…. Just two more days and… I groaned and smacked my head on the desk, to insure my absolute stupid-ness didn't go unpunished. In two days… two fucking days… it would be mine and Axel's tenth anniversary…

* * *

The halls smelt horrible. All the teenage B.O and perfumes, colons… It was disgusting… who ever said high schoolers were cool was wrong… there were no drop-dead beautiful popular girls… no 'She likes him but he like her' shit you see in the movies… there was just a bunch of zit-faced semi attractive people who were highly insecure about their changing bodies… like I said… disgusting.

It was mine and my twin brother Sora's first day of high school and of course, he had found his best friend since infantry (and a second year student) Riku and had left me to wonder around the halls with my new schedule in hand. I'm not stupid, I know I'm short, but back then I believed that someday my growths pert would fix all that… of course when it had actually come it had only given my three inches more. People were snickering as I passed them eye level with most of their chests but I didn't care. I had planned out my strategy to survive that hell hole; make everybody hate me- Not to the point where they would want to beat me up or 'the belly-button gang' (desperate girls who tide their shirt up with hair ties so they would have belly-shirts) would write stupid lies on my locker. No, just enough so that no one would talk to me besides Sora.

Everything was going as planned until lunch. I sat down in the grass outside, waiting for Sora, not enough to not eat my sandwich but enough, but then a freak plopped down next to me and started eating a cheese stick. His hair was undeniably the best shade of red ever but he was sitting in my personal space bubble and was freaking my unsocial ass out "I saw you in the halls today. You got a name shorty?" oh hell no. stranger danger. I gave him my best glare before looking away "Fuck off." but he laughed like I had made a joke but I didn't so it was just annoying. I was about to get up and find somewhere else to sit when he shocked me, he reached into my lap and grabbed my hand … stupid hormones! Why was I blushing? At least I could school my embarrassed expression, he merely shook my hand like I had offered it to him "Names Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

"Ah… um… Welcome homer or something." yep. That was my best attempt at a pleasant greeting. It sucked, we both knew it to. Axel closed the door behind him with a confused smile "Hiiiee…?" he sat down his duffle bag of his dirty work uniform and watched me warily. I was leaning over the back of the couch watching him with what I hope didn't look like desperations. "How was work?" his eyes narrowed at me "Fine. How was yours?" "Good." there was a silence between us for a moment and I looked away a little awkwardly "Umm so I was thinking about making dinner tonight." "Okay, did you eat the last of the lucky charms or something?" I actually had… But I wasn't doing this because of that I was doing it to be nice for a change, gees.

"No! I just wanted to try again." he sigh and gave me that face again, what the hell was it? I froze at the sight of it before glaring and turning back and plopped back down on the cushion "Never mind. Forget I said anything." "O…kay?" it seems I wasn't getting through to him still. Why was trying to project your feelings on someone so hard?

"Roxas, this looks like shit." Xion bluntly said flipping through the illustrations I had been doing over the week for some book. I knew they were not my best… who was I kidding? They looked like I did them blindfolded. I groaned and took them back from her "Fine, I'll fix them." "You won't be able to." "What?" "You need to talk to him, seriously you're acting like an angst-y teenager and no offense but it's really getting on my nerves." "It's just so hard to talk about girly shit like feelings-" she pounded her fist into the desk causing other people in the small office to look over to us as she stomped over to my side and pulled me to my feet and shoved my calendar in my face "Roxas Strife, look at this calendar… one day, **one day** until your anniversary and you're at work, brooding about a 'fight' that happened a week ago." I stared at her, then blinked. "Xion, you-" she covered my mouth with her hand and with her angry face on (as threatening as a flower) she started pushing me out of the office. "Xion, what the-" "Don't come back until you and Axel make up!" "I have work to do!" "Nope. Go use the rest of your day noticing how ridiculous you're handling this." right before closing the glass door in my face she added "Oh, and have a wonderful anniversary tomorrow~"

Okay obviously I noticed how weird I had been dealing with this. If Axel was acting weird usually I'd just pester him until he told me why, or I'd awkwardly apologizes to him and everything would be all good. Why was I so.. So 'angst-y' like Xion had said? Maybe it was that look he had given me… I admit it kinda freaked me out when I saw it… was it an 'I'm pissed' face or… Something. There was a buzz from my pocket and I pulled it out to read the text: Axel: Got off work early don't freak out when u get home thinking I'm a burglar again." great… no for real, this was exactly what I needed. I just wanted to put this stupid one-sided drama behind us.

When I got home Axel peeked his head over the top of the couch before laying back down and facing the TV "You're early." "So are you." "Touché." and then it was quiet again… I better do this now… "Why are you acting like a douche?" eh… that wasn't exactly what I meant to say but I guess I would have to roll it. "What'd ya mean?" I walked around the couch and took the remote from him and turned off the TV. Axel sighed and sat up, looking at me with a confused expression "Why have you been acting so weird lately, Roxas?" "Why have _**I**_ been acting so weird? Because you're freaking me out!" I ran I hand through my bangs and looked away "I don't like this whole 'normal' Axel shit. What's wrong with you?"

Shit, I was getting so worked up angry tears started to spill out of my eyes before I could stop them. I covered my face- something I had learn to do because Sora said I was an 'ugly cry-er'- but I felt a hand on my wrist trying to pull one of them away "Hey hey hey! Non of that! Roxy, please don't cry." I hated that nick-name and yet I felt a flutter in my gut after hearing him say it for the first time in a whole week "I'm not crying I'm-" "-Watering your cheeks, yeah… Sorry I was mistaken." I wiped away the rest of the watering mess and glared at him warily. He knows me too well. "Why have you been treating me like a piece of shit and giving me those weird looks?"

"Wait. What? I was just trying to not annoy you so you would cool down. And I have no idea what kind of faces I'm making!" how could he be so stupid? It was just part of who I am to acted annoyed even though I really loved his random kisses and hugs that squished me into the couch and threatened to cut off my oxygen completely. I thought he knew? I bit my lip harshly and hugged him awkwardly, burying my burning face in his chest "I don't mind… if you annoy me." "So what you're trying to say is you actually like it when I when I do things like this…" I felt him grab one of my hands and kiss it like the pervert he is and I berried my face even more "O-of course not! It's just… you're Axel… you have to be annoying." he pulled away from me and gave this huge grin as he started walking both of us back towards the couch with our hands threaded together "You're such a brat… But I guess that's my type."

* * *

The sun was setting on another horrible day at school… not that I was having trouble with the actual learning part of school. I was having trouble with social life I had never wanted. Axel had spent his whole senior year shoving his way into my life… and somehow, it had worked. He was now my best friend and his friends were kinda my friends as while now. But I was upset. I had realized after a wrestling match with him the week before that I might actually have _'thing'_ for Axel…em… Don't ask me how. It wasn't hard to see that he was constantly flirting with me so I knew he must…like me?- I just didn't know what to do with that knowledge… Should I ask him out? Uh… didn't have much practice there… Should I ignore it and wait for him to make the first move? That sounded wimpy.

"There you are! I thought you were gonna meet me at the gate?" speak of the devil. Pulling up by next to me as I walked down the sidewalk was his ratty old truck. Yep. I was fifteen now… and, well… Axel was nineteen. I mean, it wasn't that big of an age gap…right? but it was kinda annoying that he was done with high school and already looking into culinary classes in collage while I was stuck in teenage drama land. "Yeah, well you were late so…" "Get in, asshole." I smirked "I'm not cheap." his smile grew wider "How much. Baby~?" I made gagging noise and climbed into the passenger side "First, never call me 'baby' again and second sea salt ice cream." he laughed and started pulling away from the curb "It's good to know ice cream is all I need to win you over." I shrugged "I guess."

We sat up on the clock tower eating the ice cream sticks but I couldn't enjoy it as much as I usually did, the burning knots in my stomach were killing my appetite. "Hey." I turned to him and my eyes widened when I noticed how close he was, like back up dude I could feel his breath on my face as he mumbled "You got some ice cream on your lip." fuck it. I gave in and slammed my lips into his, feeling that sly bastard smile, like he knew I was going to do that. I took him down with me when he pushed me away from the ledge and I made a pitiful gasp into the kiss as my back pressed against the wall. I pushed him off me a little after what seemed like hours of making out but had probably only been a few minutes so I could catch my breath "God damn, Roxy… That was fucking hot." I punched him in the arm and took one last deep breath before spitting out "I think I'm in love with you." He laughed, maybe he thought I was joking? But he answered my question when he pulled me into a tight hug "I think I love you too, baby." "I told you not to-" but I was cut off by another kiss. blame it on the ice cream.

* * *

I sighed happily as I snuggled into his bare chest. The night before had been one of the best we'd spent together… but I don't think the couch agreed with that statement. Axel rolled over in his sleep, pushing me into the back of the couch but I let it slide, too tired and lazy to push him away. A smile appeared on his face and he opened his eyes "Happy anniversary, baby." I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly, the sweetest kiss I could manage and whispering "Happy anniversary, Ax-hole" that's when he rolled over on top of me so I was squished underneath him.

"Ah.. Axel… You fatty! I can't breathe." his arms wrapped around me. Yep. Deafeningly naked. "Roxy, that's so mean!" he started laying kissing all along my face and neck and I swatted him away as we laughed at how stupid this foreplay was turning out. That's when he did the face again and I froze up "You're doing the face again, Axel." it broke away and he smile, actually smiled not a smirk or a grin "Guess that's the face I make when I'm checking you out" I blushed pushed his kisses away as best I could "You're a pervert, you know that?" he shrugged and bit down at the base of my neck and I made a disgustingly high pitch moan "But you love it~ You want me to makelove to you like the first time in remembrance of the day we first kissed?" "Maybe I just want to go out and eat McDonalds?" "Oh c'mon, Roxy!" "Nope- aha! S-stop!"

Oh god, I had never been happier to be smothered in his stupid lovey-dovey perverted shit.

 **all done~ a gift to you guys on one of the best days of the year! :D reviews are always nice as while~**


End file.
